In Her Eyes
by Mania-Is-Bliss
Summary: He never saw her coming, but when she did...everything changed. **I suck at summaries. Rated M for later chapters and for that fact that Victor has a potty mouth :P
1. Chapter 1 Tease

*I do not own any Marvel characters, and that fact makes me very sad :( Reviews are welcome, but keep your flames to yourself.*

CHAPTER 1

"Damn frail, ya smell good," Victor growled, pinning his prey to the alley wall. His claws shredded her shirt from her body as she cried out and tried to fight against him.

"That's right," he chuckled darkly. "Fight me. I like it...gets me hot."

"Then why don't you try taking me for a spin," came a female voice from behind him. Victor released the squirming girl in his arms and turned around. A girl, no older than 18 stood there. She was tiny, wouldn't even come up to his chest, with long blonde hair and brown eyes. He laughed.

"Darlin you have no idea what you just got yerself into."

The girl's eyes started to glow, "neither do you."

* * *

*Super short I know. Just want to see what kind of feedback I get on it before I decide to go forward. I'm also open to name suggestions for the girl who'll give Vic a run for his money.


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

*Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of their wonderful creations.*

CHAPTER 2

The air sparked with electricity. Victor's lip curled in a sneer as he moved towards the girl, his movements slow.

She didn't flinch, her eyes were free of fear. 'Stupid bitch doesn't even know to be afraid'. His claws lengthened. He would make her be afraid.

The girl slowly brought her hands up, her fingers sparked. Her fist clenched and she thrust it forward, a bolt of electricity shot straight through his heart, stopping it.

Victor fell, dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

Blue eyes shot open, the dead man rose. And boy, was he pissed. He sniffed the air, "gotcha sally."

* * *

Sara laid back on the cheap motel bed, putting her hands over her eyes. Something didn't feel right...but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sure she had killed a man, but he wasn't the first and she seriously doubted he would be the last. She stood up, running her fingers through her hair.

"Shit," she groaned.

The door flew off as Victor kicked it down. Sarah cried out in shock and backed up.

"Hey frail," he growled. "Miss me?"

"No way..." she whispered, staring at him in shock. "I killed you. Your heart fucking exploded!"

"Wasn't very nice a' you," he walked around the room, dragging his claws along the walls. "You are one huge cock blockin pain in the ass." He charged her, wrapping his hand around her slender throat, squeezing tightly. "And you owe me a fuck."

"I don't owe you shit, but death," she gasped out. Still no fear in those big brown eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Victor hesitated. The way she looked at him...he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own.

The girl stiffened, her body pulsed, sending wave after wave of electricity passing from her body to his. Victor groaned and let her go, falling to his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"The glow..." he moaned. It had been so long, so long since he felt this way. Not since Birdy...

Sarah rubbed her bruising throat, looking warily at the man before her.

"Damn girl...I'm gonna have ta keep you around."

* * *

Sarah said nothing as the brute forced her into a truck and drove off. She looked at him, her hand inching towards the door handle.

"Don't," he said without taking his eyes off the road. "I'd just catch ya again."

"What do you want with me?" she spat.

"Your power. When you zapped me...it felt damn good," his hands tightened around the wheel. He needed this, he couldn't lose it again. "Do what I say frail, and I won't hurt ya...much."

"What are you gonna do? Keep me locked up in a basement or something?"

"Only if you ask me real nice," he purred.

"Whatever dude," Sarah rolled eyes, causing Victor to threw a curious glance her way.

"Why ain't you afraid of me?"

She looked at him, "Because I'm not afraid of death. And that's all you are."

* * *

*There it is, chapter two. Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3 The Vegetarian and the Beast

**Chapter 3**

**The Vegetarian and the Beast**

"No way," Sarah gaped at the massive mansion they pulled up to.

"Outta the car," Vic growled as he opened his door and grabbed his duffel from the back. Sarah scrambled out of the truck, her eyes staying on the mansion.

With a smirk Victor threw his bag at Sarah, she caught it but the weight and force behind it knocked it on her ass.

"Bring that in," he ordered as he walked into his home. The girl swore as she got to her feet and hoisted the bag up. When she caught up to Victor he took the bag from her and dropped it.

"Don't break anything and stay outta my way," he glared down at her. "When I call you, you come. Got it?"

"How are you going to call me if you don't even know my name?" she put her hands on her hips. "My name isn't frail so don't expect me to respond to that."

Victor's eyes narrowed dangerously. Glow worm needed to learn her place, but he would let her insolence so unpunished…this time.

"You gonna tell me yer name or what?" he snapped when she didn't offer the information.

"Sarah," she frowned at him, "what's yours?"

"Victor Creed. Now get in the kitchen and make me somethin ta eat," he pointed to the kitchen door. Sarah frowned and opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. With a huff she went into the kitchen.

* * *

It had taken Sarah a few minutes to find everything in the massive kitchen but when she did she got to work on a beef stew.

She had been overwhelmed, and disgusted, at the amount of meat in Victor's freezer and fridge. Could one person really eat that much meat? Remembering her captor's massive size answered that question.

Victor came in while her back was turned, moving in complete silence. Sarah didn't notice him so he had a chance to study her.

She was shorted than Birdy, younger too. Her body was relaxed despite the fact that she had practically been kidnapped; in fact she was even humming some stupid little tune while she cooked. His eyes moved down to her legs. He could see the well developed thigh and calf muscles under her skin tight jeans.

"It's not polite to stare," said the girl softly as she opened the cabinets in search for his bowls. "But something tells me you don't really care about manners."

"You knew I was in here?" he raised a brow.

"As soon as you came in," she pulled out a massive bowl and filled it with stew. She sat it down on the counter.

"Ain't you eatin?" he asked as he slid into a bar stool and pulled the bowl to him. He sniffed it suspiciously.

"I don't eat meat, and it's not positioned," she rolled her eyes and put some steamed vegetables in a smaller bowl for herself. She wondered if this macho carnivore would let her put some veggie burgers in his freezer.

Victor ignored her as he dug into the food. It was good, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"You said you wanted me for my powers," Sarah murmured as she picked at her food. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Victor kept eating and for a minute Sarah thought he was going to ignore the question.

"Yer gonna go with me on jobs, give me the glow when I tell ya to. When we're here you do the same thing. You cook, answer the phone, check my email, get information on job requests and get it to me. Got it?"

Sarah stared at him in shock before composing herself. "What's in it for me?"

"You get to live."

Sarah snorted, "If that's all then you can kill me. I already told you I'm not afraid to die." The feral growled.

"Three grand a month."

"Six."

Victor snarled and slammed his fist down on the counter. Sarah didn't even blink.

"Five, free meals and a roof over yer head. That's as high as I'm goin frail."

"Deal," Sarah grinned and finished her food. Five thousand dollars a month for a 24 hour a day job wasn't much but she wouldn't have rent or bills to pay. She glanced at Victor as she got up to do the dishes. As far as bosses went he would probably be the worst. He was violent, wild, a rapist and who knows what else…but at least he was easy on the eyes.

"So…what kind of jobs do you do?"


End file.
